concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elusive Chanteuse Show
The Elusive Chanteuse Show was a two-legged headlining concert tour by Mariah Carey in support of her 14th studio album "Me. I Am Mariah... The Elusive Chanteuse." The tour began on October 4, 2014 in Tokyo, Japan and ended on November 16, 2014 in Brisbane, Australia. Tour Background & Development In December 2012, Mariah's manager Randy Jackson confirmed that she would embark on a world tour following the release of her fourteenth studio album in 2013. Following her departure as a judge on "American Idol" in May 2013, her management confirmed that Mariah was busy "putting the finishing touches" on the then-untitled album, performing at the Macy's 4th of July Fireworks display and appearing in Lee Daniels film "The Butler." In the same statement, in announced plans for a world tour to begin in Asia in October that year. In an official announcement via Mariah's website, she wrote the following in regards to her feelings and expectations on the tour: "I want to experience the spontaneity and emotion that I put into this album on stage with my fans. I can't stop writing songs so don't be surprised if you hear a brand new song that I just wrote the night before the show in your city!" The tour was finally announced to begin from October 4, 2014, at the Makuhari Messe Arena and subsequent dates throughout China, Japan and Philippines. Further dates were added for an Australian and New Zealand leg, starting from November. Concert Synopsis The main stage was a one level affair with a large screen backing Mariah, which would play exclusive clips, and footage from old video clips from her catalogue. The cartoon version of Mariah from the "Heartbreaker" video clip was reintroduced, and played for "I'm That Chick" and "Heartbreaker." During Mariah's first show of the tour, she was using a signature "butterfly" microphone, however, it broke on the first night and it was not continued in other shows. In select shows, Mariah brought her kids, Moroccan and Monroe out on stage during "Supernatural" (which was written about them). Like always, dancers were used on the tour, with Mariah often joining in the dancing. During some shows, Mariah sang "All I Want for Christmas Is You" and wore a Mrs. Claus outfit in the performance. During her song "Thirsty", Mariah would make trips around the audience with security guards, allowing her to be closer to the audience than ever before. Her costumes varied each show, usually staying somewhat similar. Set List Act I #"Across 110th Street" (intro) #"Fantasy" (Bad Boy Remix) #"Touch My Body" #"Emotions" Band Introductions Act II #"Cry." #"Fly Like a Bird" #"My All" #"Heartbreaker" #Car Ride Medley: "#Beautiful"\"Breakdown" #"I Know What You Want" #"It's Like That" #"Crybaby" #"#The Roof (Back in Time)" #"Obsessed" #"Don't Forget About Us" #"I'm That Chick #Interlude: "I'm That Chick" instrumental / "Honey" (music video intro) Act III #"Honey" (So So Def Remix) #"Thirsty" #"Meteorite" #Interlude: "Meteorite" performed by background dancers. Act IV #"Hero" #"Supernatural" #"We Belong Together" #Interlude: We Belong Together (DJ Clue Remix) Encore #"Always Be My Baby" #"Butterfly (Reprise)" (outro) Notes *A medley of "Petals" and "Rainbow (Interlude)" was performed in Seoul. *The Car Ride Medley was only performed on select dates. *"Babydoll" was performed on the first three dates before being replaced by "Crybaby" on the Car Ride Medley. *During the performance in Beijing, Mariah performed a rendition of "Without You" *During the performance in Brisbane, Mariah performed a rendition of "Make It Happen." *During the performance in Melbourne, Mariah performed a rendition of "One Sweet Day" with support act Nathaniel. *On selected dates, Mariah performed a cover of Ella Fitzgerald's "Lullaby of Birdland." Concert Dates Critical Reception Kenneth Chaw from The Star praised the performance in Kuala Lumpur writing that "it was clear the vocalist remains a master of her trade." Natasha Ann Zachariah from The Straits Times gave a positive review for the performance in Singapore, writing that Mariah "hit those delicious high octaves with ease, giving goosebumps, of the good kind. Alexa Villano from the Rappler wrote the singer's performance in Manila "gave Filipino fans a show they wouldn't soon forget at the Mall of Asia Arena." Candice Barnes from The Sydney Morning Herald gave the performance in Perth three stars writing that Mariah "seemed to enjoy making fun of herself, something well-received by the crowd, but delivered a few passive aggressive rants which hinted at her diva reputation." Matt Gilbertson from The Advertiser gave a positive review of the performance in Adelaide writing "the voice that we all came to adore throughout the ‘90s was back. She even hit those famous, piercingly high ‘whistle notes’ during "Emotions". Shuk-Wah Chung from The Guardian gave the performance in Sydney four out of five stars writing that Mariah "instantly redeemed herself with a trill here, a whispery vocal there and a gentle caress of those signature curves." Joanna Hunkin from The New Zealand Herald gave a positive review for the performance in Auckland writing that Mariah hit "the supersonic high notes" and "performed those signature vocal gymnastics with relative ease." Suzanne Simonot from The Daily Telegraph praised the performance in Brisbane writing that Mariah "hasn’t just got it, she flaunts it." Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts